


The Swordsman & His Bounty

by dragonsFall



Series: Mutants [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, First Meetings, Gen, Luffys powers stay the same, Zoro has no mutant abilities but he is a bounty hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: It was just his luck that he would end up arrested as soon as he came to town in search of his most recent bounty. Some teen by the name of Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Mutants [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Swordsman & His Bounty

The snoring of his cellmate was making it difficult to come up with a plan of escape. An irritated scowl formed on the bounty hunters' face. He just had to go and get lost in this stupid city, searching for the bounty he had just picked up. Then he had been recognized and picked up by the city’s police which led to him currently sitting in their station's cell. A cell that usually held rowdy drunks like his snoring buddy. Today could have gone better but he was going to get out as soon as possible.

A door slamming open had him opening his eyes to try and figure out what was going on. Perhaps someone coming in to report something. Or one of the officers coming back from a smoke break. There weren’t many still in the station considering how late it was but there were a few still lingering around. He ignored whatever was going on up front in favor of closing his eyes and going back to his planning.

However, he heard the sound of approaching sandals. Which was strange considering that the officers didn’t wear sandals. Maybe someone here to get the snoring drunk. As he opened his eyes, he caught sight of a teenager peering in at him with wide, brown eyes. Almost comically innocent. There was a scar under his left eye, old but still visible. A string was around his neck which was connected to what looked like a straw hat. He pressed his face against the bars, reaching his arms in to put his chin on despite the officer nearby warning him not to. A wide grin spread across the kids face. 

“So you’re the bounty hunter they caught! Wow, you must be weak” And the teen was giggling at him, still grinning.

A flash of annoyance at being called weak then recognition as he studied the teen a little closer. This was the kid who’s bounty he had picked up. Some screechy clown had wanted someone to take care of him and the bounty hunter needed the money. So he had taken the job despite some hesitation in taking a job for someone so young. How old was this guy exactly?

“So… What’s your name?” Asked the teen, tilting his head and staring at him with those innocent eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

And despite his better judgment, he let him know his name. “Roronoa Zoro”

If that grin could get any wider then it grew as soon as his bounty heard his name. Zoro was sure his face was showing annoyance but that did not phase the teen at all. Why the hell would he even come here? Maybe just to taunt him.

“Zoro?” The teen's head was tilted the other way and the green-haired man was briefly reminded of a puppy. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy! And I’m forming a team! I heard you got caught and decided to come to check you out”

“Not interested” He closed his eyes as he sensed that grin turning into a pout. No amount of pouting was going to get him to give in to the kids whims. Well. Maybe he was a little interested. Only so he could see why that clown wanted him to take Luffy out and learn the best way to do it. Not that he was intrigued on why this cheerful teen was intent on having him on his team without knowing a single thing about him.

“You know…” started the teen and something in those words let Zoro know that he was a little smarter than he looked. “I could get you out of here. But only if you join me!”

“And what’s preventing me from betraying you or ditching you the moment I get out?”

“Nothin’ but I don’t think you wanna spend all night here” That grin was back, directed fully at Zoro. He was briefly reminded of the sun.

Alright. Luffy had a point. Zoro did not want to spend the whole night here. The snoring drunk was annoying as it was and there wasn’t much he could do if he was trapped in a cell.

“Fine…” He agreed. The green-haired man just hoped he wouldn’t regret it later. He winced at the loud cheer that came from the teenager and watched as he convinced the officer to let him loose. From the officers' reaction, this wasn’t the first time that this had happened.

Luffy scampered away from the cell once the officer let him know where to find Zoro's confiscated belongings. He was soon back with the trio of swords that had been taken from him. They were handed over under the condition that the zip ties used to keep them in their sheaths were not snipped until he was out of the station. It was easy to agree to that.

“You use three swords?” Asked the teen as he secured his straw hat upon his head, he was looking at Zoro with curiosity as they stepped out into the chilly night air.

“That’s right” answered Zoro

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Exclaimed Luffy, awe sparkling in those big brown eyes. The green-haired man was starting to think that he had way more energy than was possible for someone. Considering the teenager was happily bouncing along beside him and seemed to like shouting.

Rather than agreeing or disagreeing with Luffy, he changed the subject. “So… How many people do you have on this team of yours?”

“Just you” answered Luffy, grinning at him

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
